


After

by prologi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prologi/pseuds/prologi
Summary: A little post-TRoS palate cleanser. Vague spoilers.After the battle there is a reunion, followed by a feast, followed by a memorial, followed by a series of increasingly smaller afterparties, followed by Finn and Poe stumbling into Poe’s quarters carried more by relief and elation than their legs.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	After

After the battle there is a reunion, followed by a feast, followed by a memorial, followed by a series of increasingly smaller afterparties, followed by Finn and Poe stumbling into Poe’s quarters carried more by relief and elation than their legs.

Finn collapses onto Poe’s bunk. He’s not sure if Poe means to do the same, but he ends up sliding onto the floor and resting his head on Finn’s thigh. Which, fair, because Finn’s pretty sure Poe hasn’t slept for a couple days at this point.

“You okay there, General?” he asks, wondering if touching Poe’s hair would be crossing a line Poe didn’t want crossed.

“I’m perfect. Thank you, General,” Poe replies and turns his head to look at Finn. He’s grinning, looser and happier than Finn’s seen him in ages. Possible ever. He’s incandescent. Finn wants to burn down the galaxy for him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about your misspent youth.”

Poe groans and drags his non-injured hand over his face. “I was a little shit. It seemed like a good idea when I was a young adrenaline junkie and kind of in love with Han Solo. My parents knew them, you know, but they probably wanted me to end up like Leia instead.”

“Well, you did that, too,” Finn says sternly, because Poe is amazing and need to know that. It’s not the right thing to say, though. Poe’s smile flickers, threatening to crack the thin brittle shell they’ve all hastily built over the bottomless chasm of grief. “Anyway, you’re still an adrenaline junkie, and kind of a little shit.”

“I nearly kissed you back there,” Poe says, which is a non-sequitur but also makes Finn’s heart bloom in desperate, hopeful joy.

“You could’ve,” he manages. “Unless you didn’t want to?” How is this more nerve-wracking than nearly dying several times in increasingly complicated ways?

“Oh, I’ve wanted to.” When he looks Finn in the eye, his gaze is a little unfocused from drink and tiredness, but Finn still feels pinned in place. “But I seem to remember you nearly telling Rey something in a very dramatic fashion and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“What? No! What? It wasn’t like that!”

“What was it like, then?” Poe still looks serious, but there’s a deep, terrible hurt in his eyes. Finn and his stupid, stupid mouth...

“It’s… I’m not sure about it myself, yet. I wanted to talk to General Organa about it first, but… Look, I promise I’ll tell you when we’re less drunk, okay? Just, trust me that there’s nothing, nothing to get in the way of. I want you in the way,” Finn stammers, feeling like the biggest idiot in the galaxy. He’s so desperate to bring back the happy, relaxed Poe from a few minutes ago.

“Alright.” Poe sits up a little straighter, swaying but determined. “Prove it, hotshot.”

Finn’s body moves before he’s thought about it, which, good job, body. His knee bangs into the bed frame and he ends up half on top of Poe, but the end justifies the desperate scrambling.

He hasn’t had a lot of experience with kissing, but this is pretty great, even though his aim doesn’t start out great and both their breaths are kind of terrible. Poe seems to agree, because he’s making excellent noises and his good arm is around Finn’s shoulders. Tomorrow is going to be hard, and the days and months after that, but this is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got home from the cinema, took a rage-walk with my dog, drank a glass of wine and wrote this. Spite is the greatest motivator.
> 
> I read a theory that Finn was going to tell Rey he thought he was Force-sensitive, which I liked, so that's what's happening there.
> 
> You can find me yelling about things [on twitter](https://twitter.com/prologi). If you need cute dog pics, check out [my dog's instagram](<a) (because I am That Girl).


End file.
